Wish upon a star
by Neonsneakers
Summary: A jak and transformers crossover. A city torn in two, but waging war on three fronts. A young transformer is thrown into this conflict, heralded as a hero, but even he is unsure as to what he truly is...
1. Wish upon a star

AN: Hey there! This a Jak/Transformers crossover…

Bet you didn't see that one coming!

Some info before you start reading. This is a cross between Jak 2 AND 3 and is set in the cybertron series of transformers (so they have the key powers) and I will be using characters from BOTH the Jak games and the transformers cartoon.

Megatron the baron + leader of the DG. Optimus the Leader of the waster Landers. Samos the leader of the AFF (Autobot freedom fighters)

Ok. So metal-clones Metal heads

Decptiguards Krimzon guard/decepticons

Then the autobots are the autobots, also known as the AFF

OK. Got that? Now the next thing. Daxter is a minicon. Jak hasn't been found but you'll soon see why. Also eco energon. So if I say, "Megatron was down on his knees, eco seeping from various wounds," I mean he's bleeding energon basically. Got all of that? Good. Now sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own this? No own, you no sue!

Wish upon a star 

(AN: Please note, this chapter is from Samos's point of view)

It has been four long years. Four long years of war and pain. Four years of a city town in two, but fighting a battle on three fronts. We cannot hold for much longer. We are losing men every day and we have lost contact with Optimus in the wasteland. We fear that Spargus has been overrun by metal-clones.

The war is beginning to get to people. Depression and shellshock are the two most common cases I see in this living hell. One of the worst cases is my own daughter Keira. She is pining for her love Jak. Alas we cannot find him. Daxter blames himself for this. He found out that Jak was in Megatrons jail but when he arrived he found a sea of carnage. The guards had been torn limb from limb by some sort of beastly transformer. The prisoners were nowhere to be seen, the cell doors ripped from their hinges, the prisoners escaped. We know that Jak lives as we have taken in some of the prisoners. They say he was subjected to terrible torture. The strange thing is, this creature…a fellow transformer, killed the guards so horrifically yet let the prisoners go. It is no mere beast yet I fear if turned it may wreak a terrible havoc upon us.

The latest case came in yesterday. A strange one this case. The bot was cornered by deceptiguards and was fearing for his life when a strange black transformer dropped out of the sky and killed the patrol. Even stranger was the fact that this two-headed black dragon as the bot described it, walked off, turned into a normal transformer and then flew off! If it WAS a hallucination then why were the bodies ripped limb from limb and burned by the most terrible of substances…dark eco. Terrible forces are at work here and I hope that they are working for us.

Keira is getting worse by the day. I pray Jak that if you still live you show up soon because I fear that… I may lose my little girl. Her heart aches so for Jak, the little boy she loved from Sandover and she has become possessed to find Jak at any cost. She and Daxter have cooked up some outlandish scheme. When Jak was little he used to give off a strange eco signature so Keira and Daxter have coerced our engineers, Vin and Red-Alert into building a scanner to scan for Jaks eco signature.

Two days later…

I was rudely interrupted today by Keira and Daxter carrying good news. Jak lives! They found a trace of his eco signature. When I looked at the map I received the shock of my life. The area where the eco signature came from was the area where the patrol was slaughtered. Are Jak and this black transformer connected somehow? Or was Jak just in the wrong place at the wrong time? I must meditate on this. It is troubling news indeed.

Still Keira and Daxter are over the moon, praising Primus and the precursors that he is still alive. Daxter was leaping about three feet into the air. An impressive feat for an untransformable minicon. At least the news has improved my little daughter's mood. She was on the verge of killing herself a week ago. Although if she does ever meet Jak again, I fear he may have changed beyond all recognition. At the moment she is rocketing all over Autobot territory in her jet mode in joy, carrying a screaming Daxter too. I think I can hear him from here you know…

One week later…

I have terrible news. Megatron bombed the industrial section yesterday. He killed hundreds of thousands of innocent workers! He has sunk to a new evil. According to one of our spies it also happens that Megatron is looking for a certain transformer as well. The certain transformer that my daughter is still looking for. She has picked up his eco signature hundreds of times. Some old, some new, but all proof that he lives. Daxter went into the sewers as well earlier on this week. He was ambushed by a bunch of metal-clones. Praise the precursors that he remembered to carry his weapon. Mind you, I've never seen him so scared in his entire life. Not even when I've been yelling at him.

There have been more sightings as well of the black dragon transformer. It…He appears to be on our side. Helping fellow Autobots out of ambushes and providing cover for injured bots. It is confusing. This transformer is as gentle as a lamb to the Autobots but rips the DG to pieces. It appears he has an agenda of his own at heart as well. Last night we received a report of a disturbance at Megatrons palace. This transformer, whoever it is assaulted the palace and tried to attack Megatron. Sheer force of numbers forced him back and eventually he fled, but not before taking out over twenty DG.

I went to the spot where it was first seen. The bot is confused and terrified. It can't control itself. It screams in pain over and over and over again in head saying "HELP ME! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" My heart ached so for this poor, tortured spark. I fear from what I sensed that this bot cannot control itself and will destroy itself…eventually. I went to see the oracle. I do not know what to do so in desperation I went to it. I had hoped for an answer. It gave me a riddle to solve instead. My mind is not that good anymore so I shall write down the words here, so that I may remember the riddle.

Wish upon a star

For a saviour shall appear from the past

A dark rage shall be burning within

And shall force him along a dark path

So wish upon a star.

Wish upon these stars three

The dark one, who is yet not one but three

The girl who pines for a love so lost

The little one who shall set the path for love and recover innocence long thought lost

If you wish upon these stars three

Then forever shall peace be.

I do not know what it means. But I know who two of the stars are. My daughter, Keira and Daxter. But who is this dark one? So like the oracle said. I shall wish upon a star and pray to all the gods I know, that the third star shows soon.

So I wish upon a star. Jak where are you my boy? The situation grows worse by the hour and we need a miracle or a hero to help us out of this mess. Or I fear we are all doomed.

From the diaries of Samos the green eco sage.


	2. Dead town, dead DG

AN: OK…so what do people think? A good idea or a terrible one? Review please! So on with the story.

Anyone have any questions leave it in a review or message me and I'll answer it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak or transformers! Do I look like a multi-millionaire?

* * *

Dead town, dead DG

Keira shot skywards leaving Daxter on the ground. She could vaguely hear Daxter complaining but she didn't care. She was on cloud nine. Jak was alive and in the city! That was the only thought being processed at this moment in time as she kicked back her thrusters and rocketed even higher and faster. Just the feeling of wind against her wings felt wonderful and she revelled in it. She broke a few speed limits but who cares? Its not like she was in anybody's way being several hundred feet off of the floor and out of the way of the civilian traffic. She just flew, cruising the skies for the sheer joy of it, losing herself in the air currents and the thrum of the engines. The peace was short lived though

A sigh issued from her right and she saw a small communicator flying beside her "I hate to interrupt your fun Keira but I'd like to speak to you and Daxter I suppose too."

"Alright Daddy, I'm on my way now" Keira sighed as the communicator disappeared and flew down through the clouds. "Transform!" A flash of light and she was back in her normal form standing in front of her minicon pal Daxter.

He huffed saying "Next time you want to go for a ride at least take me with you!"

"Sorry Dax, but I didn't want my audio circuits blown out by you screaming" Daxter looked up at her and scowled "Sorry Dax, I'll take you next time. Besides Daddy wants to talk to me and you"

Daxter rolled his eyes "So we gotta go talk to old greeny?" Keira shot a glare at him "Oh all right all ready! Sorry, let's go talk to your father the almighty green eco sage." He said exaggerating the last part

"Better" Keira said as Daxter jumped onto her shoulder

"We walking or flying?" Daxter asked.

Keira weighed up the two options before saying "Walking. The traffic around this part of town is terrible" Daxter nodded as the two walked through the Autobot part of Haven city. The city had been divided by war ever since Megatron had overthrown Optimus Prime and banished him to the wasteland. Keira, Daxter, Samos and Jak had arrived in the middle of the conflict that had been raging for two years after travelling through a rift gate they had found in Sandover. Jak had been captured by the DG and thrown into jail. Daxter had found Keira and Samos six months later, but they could not find Jak. When they did, they were too late as everyone had either been sprung by a mystery transformer or ripped apart. Daxter still had nightmares about what he found. But still no Jak. At least Keira knew he lived.

Technically the city was fighting a three-way war. While the DG and Autobots duked it out inside the city, the metal-clones were trying to fight their way in. Sometimes a small group would make it in and wreak chaos.

So Keira, Samos and Daxter allied themselves with the Autobots. In fact Samos's younger time twin AKA 'the shadow' was in charge of the AFF (Autobot freedom fighters) This had caused a bit of confusing and had reduced Daxter to fainting. His excuse was that "Dealing with one is hard enough. BUT TWO!" Keira had laughed for days at Daxters pained expression.

Perhaps an explanation on Keira might help. An elegant jet transformer, she caught many an optic as she walked through a crowd. But she turned down many a suitor as she said that another had already claimed her heart. Her two best friends were Daxter and a jet transformer called Sideways. Sideways was a bit of a mystery but fun to be around. Keira herself was aqua coloured, with her wing tips just poking out from behind her shoulders.

A few minutes later…

Keira stepped into her father's apartment calling out "Daddy? You here?"

Her fathers voice hailed her from the back of the house "Back here Keira!"

Keira wandered forward, Daxter leaping off of her shoulder and hopping up onto the work surface examining a bottle of something green and smoking. Samos's voice came thundering through "AND DAXTER! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" The minicon flinched and then began to sulk, earning a chuckle from Keira. The sage mentioned poked his head around from the back and said, "Now that's a laugh I haven't heard for a while. Its good to hear it again my girl!" Keira blushed and lowered her optics, scuffing her foot along the ground. Samos smiled and gestured for Keira to follow him.

Keira followed the elderly sage into his workshop and stopped gob smacked, her vocal circuits unable to process what was hovering in front her.

Her vocal circuits croaked and she said, "Is…is that a cyber key?"

"Yes it is my dear. Its for you" Samos said, smiling a sad smile that his little girl was growing up…in a war zone. Keira reached out hesitantly and then pulled back. "Touch it," Her father said, urging her on. Keira reached out and touched the key.

A blaze of multi-coloured light forced Keira to shield her optics. When she pulled her arms down, the key was gone. Samos smiled and said, "There all done. The key is now bonded to you. Use it whenever you need to" Samos waved them off and then paused "Oh and Torn was looking for you. I can't remember what he wanted" Keira nodded, hugged her father goodbye and walked out of his home, into the street, where she was immediately accosted by Sideways.

The jet transformer was always hyperactive, flicking about from place to place at optic blistering speed. "ComeoncomeonKeira! Whatdidoldgreeniewantyoufor?"

Keira chuckled "whoa, slow down there Sideways. You know I can't understand you when you talk that fast"

Sideways took a deep breath and said, "What did old greenie want you and Dax for?"

Keira laughed and said; "He gave me a cyber key" Sideways was in mid run when he stopped and said

"Hedidwhat?"

"He gave me a cyber key," Keira said again, when Daxter chimed in

"Yeah and it when all bright and pretty when Keira touched it!" Sideways drooped and mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say Sideways?" Keira asked

"IsaidmyDadwontgivemeacyberkeyuntilIturnnineteenandjointhemilitary" Sideways's little speech was met by stunned expressions.

Keira shook her head and said "Slowly Sideways" Sideways just smiled and shook his head

"Dontworryaboutit. Transform!" And with that Sideways shot off into the sky. Keira sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Dealing with Sideways always left her with a headache. Daxter chuckled in her ear

"Sideways related headache?" Keira nodded and waited until the headache had disappeared. She had moved away and had walked a few metres when she heard the roar of an engine behind her. She turned around and saw a grey, boxy javelin X racing towards her. It pulled up into a handbrake turn, spinning one hundred and eighty degrees. "Transform!" The javelin X was Torn. Keira ground her teeth together in frustration. Torn got on her nerves. A lot. Torn sauntered over to her and Daxter.

"Well then. I see you've got your key then. Ready to try and help the AFF?" Torn smirked.

Daxter decided to pipe up "Actually slag for circuitry, why don't you go and shove your head down an eco vent! It would do us a huge favour and stop us from listening to your pathetic voice!" Daxter smirked and Torn's optics narrowed

"Daxter!" Keira hissed before saying "Sorry Torn. What Daxter really meant was, yes we are ready to help the AFF" Although, really Keira agreed with Daxter…

Torn glanced at Daxter and growled slightly "Fine. You know dead town?" Keira nodded and motioned for Torn to continue, "There's been reports that there is increased metal-clone activity in the area. I want you and whiskers here to investigate, do a fly over"

"Hey bucket brains! At least I'm better looking than you'll ever be!" Daxter said, stung by the 'whiskers' comment.

"Shut it rodent" Torn growled before throwing something to Keira "That's a gate pass. It'll get you out of the west gate and into dead town." Torn moved away and transformed. The javelin's lights lit up as Torn spoke "Oh and be careful. There might be some DG in the area. Something's up. Meg's has sent more patrols into that area in the last week than he ever has." The lights died down as the cars engines revved up. "Oh and if you lose the rodent, don't worry about it" The cars wheels spun once before screeching off down the road.

Daxter grumbled "I'd like to lose him in dead town." Keira giggled and began to walk, nearly knocking Daxter off in the process

"HEY! Tell me when you're going to move! I nearly fell!"

"Quit complaining Daxter. Otherwise I'll let you walk on your own"

"You wouldn't would you?"

"I will if you don't shut up Daxter" Keira threatened. The minicon fell silent and pouted, earning another giggle from Keira. She continued walking completely oblivious to the stares she was earning from other male transformers. There were two males that annoyed her. Jinx, the armoured jeep and Torn. Hotshot used to bug her too, until he met Override. Hotshot, Override and Jinx were a team of sabotage experts. Jinx was the explosive expert, Override was the hacker and Hotshot was the get away driver. Torn bugged her because his attitude towards her was patronising even while he checked her out. Which annoyed her. A lot.

She shifted uncomfortably while she walked which Daxter noticed "Something bothering ya?"

"Its just…these bots give me the creeps, staring at me" She said

Daxter nodded "I know. Oh Primus how do I explain this?" Daxter paused and collected his thoughts "You see…Keira you're a very attractive bot. And…well you attract a lot of stares because bots know that you've pledged yourself to Jak. So they stare. Its natural I guess. Especially since that little 'argument' with Hotshot" Keira winced when Daxter brought that up again.

"Ok, ok. I understand, just don't bring up that…incident with Hotshot. His servos wouldn't work properly for a few days afterwards" Keira said, wincing again

"Does that help now?"

"A bit. Although I'm still uncomfortable with all these optics on me"

"Hey if Jakky boy was here, he'd probably trounce them all for staring" Daxter chuckled, entertaining himself with images of Jak tearing into those bots.

Keira chuckled along with him "true. Jak always was protective of me, even when we weren't dating. Remember when he caught my first boyfriend kissing that girl near forbidden jungle?"

Daxter nodded "I've never seen him so mad!"

Keira sighed "Yeah but he was sooo adorable when he was mad"

Daxter waved a hand/paw in front of Keiras optics "Hey! Lover girl! Snap out of it! We're at the west gate!" Keira shook herself and moved forward, shaking her head. She reminisced too much.

The gate slid open, its gears whirling and creaking "Somebody needs to oil this thing" Keira muttered. She stepped out as the door wished her "To have a good day and not die" Keira glanced up into the sky. The air was clear with good visibility. Good day for a fly over. Keira looked down at Daxter to find him already on the floor. "You doing a ground sweep?" The little minicon nodded before scampering off into the undergrowth.

"TRANSFORM!" Keira rocketed into the sky, revelling in the feeling. To her flying was like a drug that she couldn't give up. She slowed down and did a grid flyover, using her optical zoom to check out the activity down below. There was a definite increase in the little metal-clones. There were far more grunts and stingers than she had ever seen in one area at a time. She couldn't see any higher-ranking metal-clones, like sling blasters or crab heads but she had better make sure. Keira passed over for another sweep before communicating with Daxter

"Daxter can you see any sling blasters or crab heads?"

Daxters voice came back over the com "That's a big negative. Highest ranking one I can see is a grunt gunner."

Keira paused and then said "Ok Daxter, get back to the gate. I think its time we left."

Daxters voice suddenly flared through urgently over the speaker "Keira there are a few eco signatures down here you might want to look at!"

"What kind of signatures?"

"Duh! Who have you been looking for, for the past four years?" Daxters voice was dripping with sarcasm

"Jak's eco signature? But why on earth would he be out here?"

"I don't know Keira but the last signature is pretty fresh. A few days old tops. He's been here recently"

A scream of a jet interrupted Keiras next set of words. Barrel rolling Keira barely dodged the laser blast that was aimed or her wing. A jet flew up in front of her its cockpit lighting up as the transformer spoke "Ah, shucks! Doesn't the pretty girl like my cannon blast?"

Keira growled, "Shut it decpti-crud"

The jet paused and then powered up the machine guns on its belly "Too bad. I really don't want to scar something so pretty" Keira jerked downwards a lobbed off some shots missing the jet. The jet rolled out of the way and sighed, "looks like you want to do this the hard way! Fine! CYBER KEY POWER!"

A light came rushing down from the skies and slotted into the DG. A cannon popped out of its back and extended "eat this! THUNDER CRACKER CANNON!" The cannon glowed and spat out a bolt of yellow light, which Keira dodged. "Damn it! Don't you ever stand still? It would be over a lot quicker if you stayed still you silly girl!"

A voice rang out "And you shouldn't stay still either Thunder cracker. It makes my job a lot easier" The enemy jet flinched and spun around

"Who's there? Show yourself you stinking Autofool!"

A chuckle was heard "Me? I'm your destruction! CYBER KEY POWER!" A light shot out the clouds and linked up with this new friend. A blade sprang out of the cockpits back on the jet and glowed. Keiras optics widened as she recognised a plasma sword. Daxters voice cut into her thoughts

"Keira! It's going to get ugly real quick! Get down here!" Keira shot down before Thunder cracker could target her again and transformed landing next to Daxter.

The two jets had reached a stand off. They were both just hovering there. Thunder cracker made the first move. "DIE!" he screeched before firing off the cannon on his back. The other jet laughed before disappearing in front of the shot. It reappeared behind the other jet and said in a menacing tone that made Keira shiver "Its over" The jet shot forward and before Thunder cracker could react half of his left wing had been sliced off. An anguished yell issued from the DG before it plunged to the ground swearing.

Daxter looked at Keira with wide eyes "Come on Keira! This we got to see! Its not everyday you see a DG get his butt handed to him on a platter!"

Keira fidgeted "I'm not sure"

"Come on! We may never get this opportunity again!"

"Alright" Keira sighed as her and Daxter scrambled up the small hill to see what the sounds of combat were about.

As they looked own they saw the new jet transformer wearing a cloak, tackle Thunder cracker to the floor. The new transformer stood up and pinned Thunder cracker with a foot to his chest. The new jet was panting heavily and said "Time to end this" The jet raised its right hand where the cockpit of a jet could be seen and cried "CYBER KEY POWER!" The key came flying down and slotted in the bots shoulder, the plasma blade sliding out of the back of the cockpit and folding over along the bots arm, who held the glowing blade against Thunder crackers throat. Keira stifled a gasp and covered her optics as the bot swung the blade down, decapitating Thunder cracker.

The ex DG's head went rolling, eco splattered all across the floor and the new bots blade. It hefted the blade sky and then plunged it into Thunder crackers chest, eco spattering upwards in a plum of colour.

"What in the first sparks name possessed you to do that?" Daxter screeched.

"It was the only way. As long as the spark lives the bot can be re-made" the mystery bot answered "And now his spark is extinguished. The DG do it to us, so why shouldn't we?"

"Are you nuts! Or just a psychopath?" Daxter exclaimed pointing to the eco all over the place

"It is something that I'm not proud of. And I'm sorry you had to witness it Keira and Daxter. TRANSFORM!" Before Keira or Daxter could register surprise, the bot had gone.

Keira's voice trembled as she spoke "Check the scanner Daxter" Daxter pulled out the scanner and showed it to Keira who promptly went and threw up.

"By primus" Daxter said looking at the scanners screen "That bot…was Jak!"

AN: Read and review please!


End file.
